


Beginning of the End

by nan



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Illustrated, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Sith!Qui-Gon, Unresolved Sexual Tension, non-con face touching, sith!Anakin, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a universe where Qui-Gon lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of the End

So imagine a world where Qui-Gon never died. Where he lived to become Anakin’s master. Where they were magnificent together, Anakin’s recklessness tempered by Qui-Gon’s sly tactics. They were the dream team, the team that the council looked when things got rough. But there was something missing.

Obi-Wan watched his former Master and his new protege climb the ranks and he took this lesson to heart; _don’t get attached_. And so he wrapped himself in a cloak of solitude, refusing to take a padawan but still accepting the most dangerous missions in the outer rim territories. He was charming when he needed to be, when a mission required it, but never allowed anyone close.

And Qui-Gon watched. Watched his former padawan take riskier and riskier missions. Watched the Council allow this, watched them send him away over and over with no team and no backup. Qui-Gon watched and felt rage stir in his chest, along with the feeling that he could stop this. He could save Obi-Wan from himself and from the Council. Obi-Wan just needed to allow it.

And Anakin watched. Watched his master’s eyes linger over his former padawan. Watched Obi-Wan’s spirit drain as he worked ever harder. Watched as Obi-Wan backed away from Qui-Gon’s advances with a flushed face and pursed lips. Watched as Obi-Wan backed away from his own advances with narrowed eyes and an impervious tilt of his head (and _oh_ , Anakin hated when Obi-Wan did that, when he acted haughty and distant, it made Anakin want to curl around him and _force him to acknowledge him-_ )

But for all his detachment, for all his old hurts, Obi-Wan trusted them. Obi-Wan trusted them and he ached for comradeship, for that kind of closeness again. So when Qui-Gon suggested Obi-Wan accompany he and Anakin on a mission, Obi-Wan only argued for a moment before agreeing.

And it was perfect. _They_ were perfect, the three of them, Obi-Wan’s diplomacy and charm slotting neatly between Anakin’s fearlessness and Qui-Gon’s strategic mind. But Qui-Gon knew this was just a moment when it should have been a lifetime and his desire grew. And Anakin, who’d not spent much time with Obi-Wan over the years, felt a hopeless mix of affection and possession overtake him.

And Obi-Wan noticed nothing until they cornered him one night, their Darkness swelling up and threatening to overtake him. Their hushed voices spoke of desire, of revenge, of setting things right. They touched him intimately, as if they had every right to do so, and spoke of words of love that were tinged with possession and greed. Horrified at this sudden betrayal, Obi-Wan broke away, reaching for his lightsaber but not attacking. He pleaded for explanations and grew angrier and more heartbroken when Anakin and Qui-Gon did so.

_My fault_ echoed in his mind, _I failed both of them somehow_. And Obi-Wan fought the both of them off - while all three fought desperately, none fought to hurt or kill - and fled back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. But while he was safe behind these walls, while he was safe at Master Yoda’s side, Obi-Wan could feel the dark side of the Force. He could feel its anticipation and it’s impatience. He could feel two Siths waiting in the shadows for their chance to strike, to claim.

And Obi-Wan despaired.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "the oncoming storm" square of my genprompt_bingo card over on dreamwidth.
> 
> [DW](http://nanslice.dreamwidth.org)|[Tumblr](http://yaynan.tumblr.com)


End file.
